Burning low
by destroyerzootycoon2
Summary: Zelda is used to kidnappings; she has had her fair share. But when is no just her but Peach and even Rosalina, she knows is not just a coincidence. The master Hand, Bowser and Ganandorf have teamed up with unknown motives. But help will come from the most unlikely "person": Ridley ex-leader of the space pirates and now just a mere pawn in the big leaguers plans.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Low

**A/N: Zelda is used to kidnappings; she has had her fair share. But when is no just her but Peach and even Rosalina, she knows is not just a coincidence. The master Hand, Bowser and Ganandorf have teamed up with unknown motives. But help will come from the most unlikely "person": Ridley ex-leader of the space pirates and now just a mere pawn in the big leaguers plans.**

Character 1:

Dreadful reminder:

"RIDLEY GET YOUR SCALLY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Bowser screamed trough the com-links. Ridley sighted and stretched his wings, tired of all this crap. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in so little time, but yet here he was, being just a low class soldier being ordered around like a feral animal. And all was the fault of the blasted hunter and her allies. Oh he remembered it like if it was yesterday.

**Flashback:**

Samus was blasting her way through the corridors, killing every space pirate in her way, the green hirulyan warrior cutting every space pirate and deflecting every attack with his indestructible shield. Even a freaking blue head hog, with a super speed killed a lot of his soldiers. He knew this was coming; he was the last commander of the space pirates, if he got killed, the space pirates will dissolve and the galaxy will be freed of the chaos that they brought with them. Ridley thought of escaping but quickly dismissed the idea. Where would he go? He was the last of his kind, all his allies were dead. Even the creatures that he considered friend died a long time ago.

Mother Brain: Blown to pieces with planet Zebes.

Kraid: the giant lizard was long gone. He was truly alone.

He heard the door being blown up behind him. Samus, he thought. "Give up Ridley, surrender and I will kill you not as painfully as I want to" He would have snorted at the idea and told her it was the same to him, but, what was the use? She couldn't understand him so he instead roared to inform her he wasn't going without a fight. Link and Sonic stepped forward ready to fight the dragon. But Samus raised a hand "He is mine, do not interfere"

Ridley smiled, oh, how much he loved the fights with this young woman. Sure most of them ended in him being blown up, crippled or with holes in his wings. But, when he fights with Samus, he feels alive. It's so trilling to him. Ridley smirked at her and smashed his tail to the ground. Samus frowned under the armor, she was in for a hell of a fight "Just you and me again, you lizard" and so their deadly dance begun.

Ridley fired a plasma blast and Samus fast as a bullet dodged it, firing a missile at his way in the process. Ridley moved to the left evading the missile and launching himself against his nemesis grabbing her by the torso. Samus was suddenly of the ground and being moved around like a ragdoll in the claws of Ridley. Link began to worry and took out his sword once again. Sonic smiled "Oh thank God, I tough we were just gonna sit here doing nothing" he disappeared in a blue blur and attacked Ridley when his back was turned. Ridley roared in pain and anger, trying to hit the little pest with his tail. Sonic simply ran the other way "You´re to slow!"

Link raised his sword and moved it in the way of Ridley's head. He managed to escape being decapitated but released Samus in the process. She landed gracefully and walked next to her friends "What part of he is mine you don't understand?" Link frowned and Sonic exclaimed offended "Well excuse me! I just thought that maybe you wanted some help, because you were being moved around like a toy!" Samus fired at Ridley's way not even giving his friend a glance "He took something for me and I'm going to make him pay for what he has done to me" She jumped in Ridley´s back and shot him in the back of the neck making him hit the ground. Oh he could feel blood, but it didn't matter. Samus felt that Ridley wasn't acting normal, after a shot he would get really mad. Now there was no reaction no roar, no hiss or anything. He knew there was no coming back from this one.

Samus launched a missile straight at his chest; he didn't have time to avoid it, he fell cold before his knees failed and he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Samus got closer "Any last words freak" Ridley managed to mumble "What's the point you wouldn´t understand me" Samus touched the side of her helmet "Yes I do2 Ridley stared at her for a while "You know I never understood why did you hate me so much" Samus gritted her teeth "You know damn well" Ridley rolled his eyes "Oh, please remind me"

Samus was about to explode in rage "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS IN K-2L!" Ridley stared at her before he started laughing like a maniac "Oh poor Samus, I.., will leave soon, but I still won"-"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" he grinned "I didn't kill your parents" Samus backed away "Oh but I know who did, and that's a secret I'm taking to the grave with me, goodbye, old friend" he heard Samus screaming at him before everything went dark.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"But I had to be revived by these morons" Ridley thought as he arrived at the room where his bosses were. And there in the middle of the room was Bowser, Ganandorf and the master hand. Bowser growled at him "Took you long enough" Ridley made no movement what so ever staring at them waiting for instructions "Ridley" the booming voice of Ganandorf made Ridley shiver slightly, the guy was creepy as hell.

"He have a mission for you, we have to acquire the princess to cause a distraction"

Ridley stared at him "For what?" Bowser rolled his eyes "We can't understand you, dumbo" Ganandorf looked pointedly at Ridley "If you´re asking what for, it doesn't concerns you" The master flied into the room "All right Ganandorf and I will go to "acquire" Rosalina and Bowser obviously will go to get Peach" Bowser grinned at that.

"You will go and get Zelda" Ganandorf frowned, Ridley smirked a little, oh so the master hand didn't let you go and get revenge "Link" he spat the name "is busy with the smasher, you will just have to go and take her from the castle and trust me the guards are very easy to crush" Ridley nodded and waited for them to open the portal to Hyrule.

He hated being their lackey, but hey, at least he could get some action. He would crush every guard and magician or any bull crap that got in his way.

**A/N:**

**Before you go nuts, no, this is not Ridley/Zelda. That would be weird, just friendship. Mainly because I like Link/Zelda . Who really killed Samus parents?**

**Why dosent Ridley just leave?**

**Can I get a review or some follows?**

**Found out next time!**

**R/R!**

**Au-revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

Burning low

Part 2

**A/N: Warning, violence in this character, some gore too.**

**Hyrule:**

Zelda paced nervously in her room, she knew something was amiss. Everything told her something was wrong "You look stressed my princess" her long life friend and guardian Impa, told her.

"Sorry Impa is just that without the hero of twilight here with us, I feel a little… uneasy" Impa smirked "Here with us or here with you" she teased her princess. Zelda´s cheeks turned a bright red and glared at her servant "Not a word more" Impa only smirked wider "As you wish princess" Zelda then turned serious again "Can you feel it Impa?" The princess question caught Impa by surprise.

"Feel what my princess?"-"I have this horrible feeling that something terrible is about to happen" Impa raised an eyebrow, Zelda looked back at her "I know you think it sounds crazy, but I had this same feeling when Zant took over the castle and Ganandorf plotted against us all" Impa nodded at her "the twilight episode will not be forgotten, but I think you should go to sleep, it has been a very long day for you and if tomorrow you still feel like something is wrong, I promise we will see more into it" Zelda smiled at her and nodded "I suppose you´re right, good night"-"Goodnight my princess" Impa turned and closed the door slowly, careful not to make a noise. Zelda changed into her night clothes and looked outside the window one last time before heading to bed. If she had stayed a longer time, she would have spotted the shadow of a giant monster.

Ridley flew near the castle and stared at it a long time, how the hell was he supposed to find the princess in there? The place was huge! He cursed Ganon, Bowser and the hand and started planning; the princes would be in the highest part of the castle like the fairy tales told right? After all it was the hardest part to reach. "If you couldn't fly" Ridley thought to himself smugly. He proceeded to get near the tower, he looked behind him. The guards were asleep, he decided they were not a threat he turned his back at them, big mistake.

One guard spotted him "What the..?" his sentence was cut short when Ridley bitted his head off, silencing him forever. He spat the head and snickered a little. He threw the body away from the castle hoping that it got eaten by the alligators or something. He heard a woman screaming, "Crap, the castle town" he said to himself. The guards woke from their slumber and when they saw him they started yelling. Now the entire castle was alerted of his presence. His time was running short, so he scratched the plan of grabbing the princess in silence. He roared and with his large tail ripped through their chest. He broke the front door and with his claws cut in half six guards. Everybody was either screaming yelling or throwing spears at him, he laughed at their pathetic attempts. Not even guns could penetrate his hard skin. One soldier jumped at him and tried to stab him with a sword. It bounced off like if his skin was made out of stone. He grabbed him by the head with one of his massive paws and started to crush his skull. The whole room heard a loud crack; he threw the corpse of the soldier against the other soldiers. He roared once again with the whole purpose of intimidating the remaining guards. And it worked, they ran across the halls trying to escape and yelling about a giant beast. Thank god for that translator in his "ear". He smirked and broke through one of the castle windows. And went to the highest place of the castle where now a fully awake Zelda stood. He saw her and smirked, this was just too easy. He busted trough the wall and grab her by the hip. He let out one last roar and disappeared into the night. He headed towards the spaceship that was waiting for him. He felt disappointed with the lack of blood, sure the guards were fun, but nothing compared to his arch-rival Samus. He snickered at the tough that she was boiling in rage not knowing what killed her parents and he did know. Zelda struggled in his grasp but he didn´t pay attention. He didn't apply too much pressure, so that he didn't hurt her and get electrocuted by Ganandorf, but he wasn't too soft, so it was impossible for her to escape. He felt her punching his claw and yelling at him to release her. He stopped in mid flight, causing Zelda to yelp, he looked down, they were very far from the ground, the beautiful hyrulian forest below them. He stared right into her eyes, making her shiver "Can you understand me" He decided to humor her, after all, what was the purpose of asking a question if it can't be answered. So he nodded at her. Zelda blinked but then changed her confusion into a glare "then you are sentient, you know that there is no place in Hyrule that you can hide, my people will find and you will be destroyed" Ridley laughed and pointed at the sky "A city in clouds, that´s where we are going?" he shook his head and pointed at the stars again "Space?" she asked in a near whimper, he nodded once again "Who is making you do this?" He smirked and said in his language "Ganon, Bowser and the Master Hand" Zelda looked at him "Can you speak my language?" he laughed at her, making his point clear.

Zelda was weak, but with her last strength she cast a spell, to at least understand the beast and know who had ordered her to be taken from her home. Ridley fell something clouding his mind, he was about to cut the princess in half, but when he looked down at her, she was almost near passing out "please I beg you, who did this" Ridley responded once again "Ganon, Bowser and The hand" Zelda´s eyes widened and looked at him in terror "Ganon" she whispered before passing out.

Ridley scoffed at the pathetic creature and decided it was time to return to his leaders.

Peach was yelling at Bowser for kidnapping her once again, her voice getting on the nerves of the master hand and Ganon who had just returned from capturing Rosalina. The queen of the lumas was in her cell badly beaten, blood coming out of her nose, she was holding her ribcage because the Hand had broken one of her ribs. "Like can´t you get a hobby or something, I mean you do this like once a month! Do you have any idea how annoying that is?!" Peach complained at Bowser, not noticing that Ganon and the master hand where glaring at her hatefully. Before Ganon lost his cool and stabbed the princess, Ridley appeared in the room, carrying a very pale looking Zelda. He dropped her unceremoniously in the floor and pointed at her. The room went silent; all eyes were on the limp body of the young princess.

"Good job Ridley" the hand praised breaking everyone out of their thoughts "It appears that we won't have to kill you after all" Ganon paid no mind to the hand. He walked and knelled and grabbed the princess by the shoulders. He shook her trying to wake her up. When she didn't wake up he slapped her across the face. The action caught the princesses off guard, making both gasp. Bowser and the hand snickered. Zelda blinked, as she adjusted her vision she hoped she would wake up in her bed and Impa will give her the news that Link had returned. But she was greeted by Ganon, who was smirking at her evilly "I see that you´re awake, good. My dear, you look like if you had seen a ghost" and I was true she was white as sheet of paper, even if she was scared beyond her wits, she managed to glare at Ganon. She heard Ridley´s sarcastic reply "Well you´re as ugly as one, so…" Ganon turned to look at him in mild annoyance, Zelda tried to hide her smile at the comment "You know very well that I can't understand you" Ridley pointed at Zelda and then at the remaining cell "Ah, no need to worry, Zelda is no longer a threat" He yanked her upwards and roughly shoved her inside the cell "Let´s hope that the young hero comes to get you" he said before leaving the room followed by Bowser, who winked at Peach, and the Master Hand who pointed at Ridley "You will take care of the prisoners" Ridley stared at him "you have to be kidding me, that´s not fair!" he yelled at him, the hand didn't understand and didn't care "If you´re protesting, I recommend you to reconsider, after all we have your life in our hands" Ridley growled at him, but bowed his head "Now that´s a good boy" he said before floating off the room. When he disappeared out of sight Ridley roared so loudly that Zelda, Peach and Rosalina had to cover their ears. He then marched up to nearest guard and beheaded him, then he started to pace around the room, ranting and swearing. Rosalina managed to stand up and ask the others "What´s he saying?"-"He´s mostly cursing Ganon, Bowser and the Hand, oh, he is also saying some nasty stuff that you really don´t want to know" Zelda replied. Peach looked at Zelda and asked "You can understand him?" Zelda nodded weakly "I wanted to communicate with him and, if possible, threaten him, but as soon as I found out he wasn't from this world my hopes began to fade, when he told me that Ganon was involved I knew that something big is coming" Rosalina looked at Zelda "You´re right, when they came for me they weren't kidding around, they had planned this for a long time, thank the stars I managed to save the lumas, if something had happened to them, I don't know if I could live with myself" Peach interrupted Rosalina´s rant by saying "There's no need to worry, Mario will save us" Zelda looked at her "How will he find us?" Peach smiled "He once searched a whole galaxy just to find me, and I'm sure that with the smashers helping him they will be here in no time" Rosalina nodded "yes, the bounty Hunter is with them" Zelda was confused at her statement "Who?"-"You know, Samus Aran" they all stopped chatting when they heard a growl directed at their direction "Samus Aran?" Ridley asked them. That was the only word that Ridley had cared enough to learn in almost every language in the cosmos. The only name that made his blood ran cold, the bane of his existence and most importantly his archrival. When he saw none of them understood his question he turned to Zelda "You were talking about Samus Aran, what about her?" Zelda managed to glare at him "She´s coming to get you" she said to the beast that had kidnapped her. Ridley glared right back at her, before an idea appeared into his mind. Samus could understand him and if he managed to convince her that the secret of her parent´s murderer was important, she could probably get him out of this mess. And after that he would probably retire and live in his own little savage land. But for that he needed these brats to be completely unharmed. He turned back at Zelda "Do you and the princesses need anything?" Zelda stammered "I´m sorry… what?" Ridley rolled his eyes "I said if you and the other brats need anything" Zelda turned to her companions "He´s asking if we need anything" Rosalina looked down at her aching ribcage "Yes, a doctor to see my injuries" Ridley looked around and grabbed the nearest doctor he could find, the poor man yelped in fear when he felt that he was surrounded in large claws. Ridley looked at him at the eye and then pointed at Rosalina "You... want me to cure her?" Ridley roared and pushed him near the cell "Of curse... just let me get my instruments" he said before leaving the room "Anything else?" Ridley asked grumpily "What is Ganon planning?" Zelda said sharply. Ridley looked at her with a blank expression "I don't know, he has been keeping his mouth shot and so is everybody else, not even some of the higher members know" the doctor returned and Ridley took that as his leave "Food and water will be brought to you shortly, I recommend you to rest, god knows what those maniacs have planned" he said before leaving.

**Smash Mansion:**

Samus was in the training room, punching a dummy for training. She was out of her power suit, but that didn't mean she wasn't as lethal. With two moves she broke the dummy in half. She looked down at the pile of dummies she had broken today, 15. She heard someone whistle at her and turned to see her second most hated person in the world, Captain Falcon. He looked at the dummies "What got you more pissed than usual?"-"Get lost Falcon"-"Trust me, I don't like seeing your face either, but you are needed in the meeting room" Samus raised an eyebrow "What for?" he shrugged "They didn't tell me, but I don't get why ask for your help when I'm around" Samus glared at him before punching him in the stomach "Next time, think before you talk" she said as she left the room.

Samus walked through the corridors when she heard someone calling for her.

"Hey Samus wait up" Samus groaned, it was Pit. When she arrived here the last person she tough she would become close to was him, but in the end she considered him a younger, annoying sibling. Maybe it was because he wasn't a pig like the other man she knew. But right now she had no patience to deal with him "I can't help beat Ike in a bet, I'm busy" Pit shook his head "Nah, I don't know why but since he lost the last bet, he isn't doing more" Samus rolled her eyes "Maybe because in the last bet, he broke his arm and I had to save your ass from an angry Meta Knight" Pit looked down sheepishly "I just wanted to see how he looks like without his mask"-"If it isn't a bet what is it?"-"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come with me to eat something" she smiled at him "Sorry kid, but I have to go to the meeting room, apparently I'm needed" Pit smiled back at her "No big deal, have fun in that top, secret ultra mission, I'll go with Marth" he said before he flied in the other direction.

When Samus arrived in the room she knew something was going on, well something bigger than usual, Link was looking worried, Mario was near hysterics and Snake just looked stressed "What´s going on?" she asked them . Snake looked up from his papers "We have terrible news, Zelda Peach and Rosalina have been kidnapped"-"The three of them! Who did this?!" Snake nodded at Link "Zelda was captured by a purple dragon, he killed many warriors" Link said sadly.

When she heard the words purple dragon all the red flags in her brain went up. There was only one being in the universe that would have a reason and was smart enough to pull that out, Ridley.

"And the others?" she managed to say trough gritted teeth. Mario spoke up "Peach was taken by Bowser, the lumas say that their mother was taken by a giant hand and man with dark skin, yellow eyes and red hair" Link growled "Ganon" Snake nodded "This means that they have formed an alliance" Samus shook his head "It doesn't make sense, Ridley hates working with people who aren't space pirates, and what does he gain by kidnapping Zelda, something here is wrong"-"They probably promised him something very big, that worries me a lot, if they are promising big, what they are planning is something even bigger" Snake said.

"We need to start looking" Samus said, everyone turned their attention to her "I can go to Hyrule and scan the area, Ridley is sloppy he always leaves something behind" Link nodded "I´ll go with you, people will probably get scared if they saw you, I'll tell them you´re a knight" Mario sighted "I didn't find anything in the castle, I suppose I'll have to go to Rosalina´s place and search there" Snake nodded at them "Very well, I´ll stay here, if they attack us we will be prepared"

**A/N:**

**Hey, long time no see. The mystery deepens! Leave your suggestions or reviews please; they help me out a lot. **

**AU-revoir!**


End file.
